In daily life, people always need to keep good makeup at all times, and particularly for ladies, a carry-on portable cosmetic mirror may bring convenience to makeup fix at any time and any place.
The function of an existing cosmetic mirror is relatively simple, and the biggest disadvantage thereof lies in that, when the ambient light is relatively weak, the imaging effect of the mirror surface is greatly degraded, and particularly at night or in a room with a weak light source, the cosmetic mirror can hardly be used, which greatly impairs the user experience. To solve such a problem, a cosmetic mirror with a light source has been proposed in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of LED (Light Emitting Diode) point light sources 2 are arranged around a mirror surface 1, so that it is possible to solve, to a certain extent, the problem that the cosmetic mirror cannot be used due to weak ambient light. However, such cosmetic mirror has the following shortcomings: since the LED point light sources arranged on the cosmetic mirror are generally thick, the cosmetic mirror is over-large, and thus unfavorable for carry-on and unattractive; besides, the LED point light sources 2 have problems of dazzle light, poor color rendering property and the like, therefore it is unlikely to simulate the effect of natural light properly and the colors of mirror images cannot be well reflected. In addition, in the structure of the existing cosmetic mirror in which the point light sources 2 are arranged around the mirror surface 1, only a single light irradiation angle may be produced, and consequently, the existing cosmetic mirror cannot meet the actual demand of users for light of multiple angles and therefore brings inconvenience to the users.